Change from the Norm
by lolgirl22
Summary: Hermione is not a muggleborn. She is a descendant of Merlin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.She is now turning seventeen and is about to have a "of-age bash," She then befriends... This is my first Fanfic, hope yall like it.Please r&r.Gracias-K.C.
1. Changes

The sun was high in the sky when I was disturbed from my reading. The book was one that I had read many a times, Hogwarts: A History, and I was in the middle of one of my favorite parts, Chapter 10: Protective Enchantments Placed on the Castle. It was then that my mom called for me to come into the house. I got up from my favorite lawn chair, while marking my page, and headed inside.

Inside the house I sat between my mom and dad at our small circular dining table. Once we were all situated my father began, "Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but… well we're moving tonight instead of next week when your at school."

"What?... Why tonight?" I asked confused.

"Tomorrow, as you know is your 17th birthday, and we, meaning your mother and I, thought that you would need to know your true identity. You know yourself as Hermione Jane Granger, but you are and always will be Chloé Marie Angel"

"So, I'm not a muggleborn?"

"No you aren't dear. You are actually a pureblood," my mother clarified, "We couldn't tell you or our cover might have been blown. We went into hiding under Dumbledore's aid so that Voldemort could not recruit us into his legions like he wished."

"Why would he want you as one of his death eaters? You guys can't even do magic."

"No it's more like we know how to survive without magic if we had to. He wanted us as his death eaters because of our heritage." My father explained, "I am a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and you mother is a descendent of Merlin and a descendent Hufflepuff."

"Not much will change for you hun, don't worry." My mother reassured me, "There are only two differences between Hermione and Chloé: the name and their physical appearance. Yes, you'll lose the frizzyness, but don't get too excited yet, the glamour charm will only wear off at noon tomorrow."

"Well tonight we are moving back to Angel Castle and you will be having a coming of age ball, according to tradition. All of the invitations have been sent and everyone at Hogwarts and your other friends replied that they would come." My dad informed me.

"Sick!" I exclaimed excitedly, "Can Harry and the Weasleys, come over early to help out for the ball."

"Sure, but they wont need to help out with the preparations at all. We think that it might be easier for them, especially Ron, to accept the change if they were to see it first hand. That way they will not be surprised with your new appearance." My mom reasoned.

I nodded in response and ran up to my room to use the Wizardry Messaging System (WMS) to tell Ginny to come to Angel Castle with my two buffoons for friends. But first I needed to sign on

**NoSoup4U:** Hey Gin. I have so much to tell you, Harry and Ron. Can y'all come to my house at around ten tomorrow?

**Rouge:**I know I can…I'll drag the clowns with me too… Maybe we could get ready for the Angel's bash then. Btw do you know who this Chloé girl is?

**NoSoup4U**: to the first sounds great I love to laugh… to the second great idea… and to the third I think I have a pretty good idea of who it is.

**Rouge:**oooh im excited to find out who you think it is. Well, srry gtg the annual pre-school Quidditch match is about to start. You better jtell me tomarrow when I see you.

**NoSoup4U:** lol have fun :P score against Ron for me.

**Rouge:** You know I will LMAO.

_**Rouge **__is no longer available. _

When Ginny left the WMS I scanned through the "Hogwarts Students" list and chose a name that I didn't know.

**NoSoup4U:** Hey!

**DownLowMan:** Hey. Who are you?

**NoSoup4U:** Oh. I'm Chloé… you???

**DownLowMan:** I'm Dray.

**NoSoup4U:** Hey Dray what year are you at HSWW???

**DownLowMan:** I'm starting my seventh year this year. You?

**NoSoup4U:** I am too… That's cool!!!

**DownLowMan:** Yeah it is… So are you going to the Angel's daughter's of age bash?

**NoSoup4U:** Yuppers I sure am you?

**DownLowMan:** Yeah I am a family friend of theirs, but I have only met them once

**NoSoup4U:** Thats cool what were they like?

**DownLowMan:** Well, they are very intelligent and charitable

**NoSoup4U:** random Q for ya, but you have any siblings?

**DownLowMan:** No, im the only one, you?

**NoSoup4U:** Same just me.

**DownLowMan:** Where do you live?

**NoSoup4U:** Well, right now the fam and I live in a cozy home in the middle of London but we're moving back to the castle tomorrow.

**DownLowMan:** Cool, where is it?

**NoSoup4U:** idk but my parents used to talk about it when I was little and they said it is near the beach.

Our conversation continued this way until it was near dinnertime and my mom called me down to set the table. By that time I knew that I had developed a crush on Dray.

**NoSoup4U:** sorry gtg… I'm goin to eat dinner than I'm going to the castle. I'll see ya at the ball tomorrow

**DownLowMan:** Yeah let's meet up.

**NoSoup4U:** Good idea… I'll meet you at … um… idk.

**DownLowMan:** How about in the middle of the dance floor at, let's say, 10. I have a black suit and green shirt on.

**NoSoup4U:** kk see ya then.

**DownLowMan:** Save me a dance. It was fun talking to you.

I signed off and ran downstairs to eat dinner and then I side-along apparated with my mom and dad to Angel Castle.


	2. Moving and Friends

After the familiar squeezing sensation I let go of my mom and turned around to face a black iron gate with an gilded A which lead to my old/new home. With a secretive glace to all ways my dad opened the gate with his wand and we entered the gardens.

On the left there was a small parking lot filled with 5 or 6 midnight blue golf carts with white A's painted on the roofs. We took one of the carts and began my official tour of the castle with the gardens. When the cart arrived at the front of the castle it stopped and let us get out to admire and enter the grey-stone before it buzzed it's way back to the parking lot. Then my indoor tour began. My parents showed me the essentials like the kitchen, the ballroom, the dining rooms (both the holiday one and the everyday one), the bathrooms, the library, the study and the bedrooms. My bedroom was the last thing on my tour and since it was 9 I explored my closet for a pajama and entered my private bathroom to clean-up and get ready for bed. After exiting I ran up to my bed and jumped on it for awhile before slipping in between the sheets. As I started to drift away from reality I wondered who Dray was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning I woke up in a surprisingly cheerful mood. It was 9 so I hurried to get ready for the day. My friends were coming at 10 so I spent the next half hour making sure their bedchambers were being prepared.

At 10 my cell phone surprised me when it began to rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Herms! What's your floo number?"

"Sorry Gin… um… let me go find it." I put down the phone and pulled out my floo-guide out of my desk…Angel…Angel…After finding it I picked up the phone and recited "822-555-228"

"Kay I'll be there in a sec. You know after Dumb and Dumber go… HURRY UP RON," Yelled Ginny as she hung up the phone.

I hung up my side of the phone and seconds later my personal house elf, Oscar, came and informed me that my friends had arrived. "Thank you, Oscar." He bowed and disappeared with a pop as I ran to the front hall to greet my friends.

I found them looking around in amazement and confusion. Harry saw me first, "Good, we're in the right place" then he gave me a big brotherly hug.

"Yeah, you sure are." I responded.

"What was the big thing you had to tell us ?" Ginny asked.

"Well…," I began to explain everything: my heritage, blood status, my upcoming change in appearance, and my name. When I was finally finished explaining my story the clock in the entry way began to chime the twelfth hour. After the first ring of the chimes I witnessed a growth spurt of both Harry and Ron which I found odd until I realized I was the one getting shorter.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. To answer me Ron led me to the mirror around the fireplace. "Holy Shit!" There in the mirror stood a petite tanned teenage girl with smooth black hair and eerie purple eyes. "Wow" I said while dragging a hand through my curls and examining myself. My bust grew to give me a perfect hourglass figure. I automatically knew that I would have to turn back into Hermione before I went back to school, so then I can know who truly likes me for me and not Chloé and her looks.


	3. The First Encounter

When I finished gaping at myself, I showed my friends to their rooms (Harry and Ron share a suite and Ginny is sharing with Chloé), and gave them a tour of the castle and the grounds. When the tour was completed we split up to get ready for my Of-Age-Bash.

Ginny's and my costumes were completed with masks that one of the house elves made. Before we put them on we went over to my jewelry cupboard in my new closet to choose the perfect jewelry

With the masks in place and the jewelry on we were ready a mere 15 minutes before the ball started. When everything was perfect Ginny made her way down to the ballroom dressed in a beautiful strapless emerald green gown that contrasted beautifully with her hair.

Soon after she left the sounds of a waltz reached my bedroom and that was my cue. I left my bedroom and traveled down the hall to the doors that led to the main entryway of the ballroom. 1…2…3… The doors open and I enter in with my silvery blue backless halter-top gown and silver heels. I started the walk from the top of the winding white marble staircase into the ballroom. At the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by the most big-headed guys there: Krum, Nott, Flint… and well you get the point. I let Krum take my hand for the first dance of the evening. After that dance I was handed off from guy to guy until I realized that it was 9:45 and the party needed more spice rather than classical music. So, after excusing myself from my dance partner I went up to the DJ and told him to spice it up, and to put on my "weak-spot" song at 10 exactally.

"How about this?" he said as he put on "Sand Storm"

I smiled "Perfect, thanks."

So with that Ginny and I began to dance like banshees in the middle of the floor, having the time of our lives, then the clock struck 10 and chimed and the song I requested came on over the speakers. On the last chime two strong arms encircled my stomach and place their connected hand on my lower stomach pulled me into their owner's chest. We started grinding to the rhythm of the music.

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

We were both entranced by the song and we both felt the need for more friction, so, when I turned to face him he didn't object. And we continued our dance.

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into to music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Even in the darkness I noted that his eyes were an entrancing shade of grey-blue and from those eyes I felt mystery and an odd familiarity.

Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa (5x)

Please don't stop the music (2x)

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa

Please don't stop the music

Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Please don't stop the music

"Well, well, well," he began in a husky voice as the song changed to a slower one. "The birthday girl likes Seinfeld. So, tell me, who do you like better Jerry or Cramer?"

"Cramer of course! He is sooo funny. He gets into all different types of shit too, you gotta love that."

"Yeah he sure does." He responded looking into my eyes with a quizative stare. "Are you sure you go to Hogwarts? Because, I've never seen you there before."

"Yes, I'm sure." I laughed, "I'm in Gryffindor. And you're in Slytherin?"

"Whaa… How'd you know?"

"Who else would wear a green shirt to such an event?"

"I guess that I did not disguise myself well enough than."

"Oh, no. You did. I can't seem to recognize who you are." I said reaching for his mask.

"Well, I won't let you find out that easily." He responded by grasping my hands and replacing them around his neck. "Anyways, who are you?"

"Someone all Slytherins hate and laugh at, but you won't have any idea after that hint."

"Well the only ones that we really hate and laugh at are the Gryffindors, but that doesn't narrow down who you are. Hmmm… We do hate the Golden Trio a lot more than the others."

"The Golden what?"

"Trio. They're the wizarding world's saviors, those who can't do wrong. You know Pot-head, Weasel-bee and Granger." I laughed and he looked at me confused, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I bet that you find them annoying."

"Like hell they are! All that they do is prance around the castle causing havoc and never getting caught."

"How would you know that? Your not friends with them," I reasoned.

He went on the defense, "So, I know from experience."

"Really?"

He shivered "Yes, bad memories. So what do you like to do?"

"Nothing really, mainly I hang out with my bffs."

"Really, who are they?"

"Can't tell you yet." The song ended and "Bubbly" by Colbie Calleit came on, and he pulled me closer. "What about you? What do you like to do?"

"I also like to hang out with my 'bffs' and I like to play Quidditch for my house."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Yeah, drums, guitar, and trumpet."

"Ooohhh, you know what they say about trumpet players right?"

"What? That we're gorgeous, 'cause I already knew that."

I laughed, "No. They say that all trumpet players are big headed."

"Pffft, yeah right. So do you play?"

"Yup I play the flute, piccolo and piano"

"Nice," he whispered in my ear, be fore he did the most shocking thing. Within milliseconds his lips were on mine. In the instant that he flesh had touched mine a wave of energy flowed through us both. He pushed into my lips even more asking for entrance while nibbling my lower lip. I gave into this Slytherin quidditch player.

His tongue roamed my mouth and his hands grazed my body. One of his hands went up my back to hold onto the back of my head to pull me into him even more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please take note that I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the songs mentioned throughout this story. I just love them sooooo much


	4. A Performance and A Walk

That was when my two "best friends" came to cut in between the stranger and I, much to my dismay. To this the stranger bowed, kissed my hand and left.

Once I saw his back disappear into the crowd I turned to Harry and Ron, "What do you think you were doing?"

They cringed at the anger that filled my voice, "Well," Harry began, "You don't even know who that was."

"How would you know that?" I challenged.

"Well it's bloody well obvious that he's a Slytherin. He could very well be a death eater for all that we know." hissed Ron.

"Voldemort, for heaven's sake stop cringing Ron, is dead. Therefore, there can't be death eaters anymore, and for your information he is my friend!"

"So, you do know who this is?" asked Harry.

"To an extant, yes." I assured him, and as I did the DJ put on another one of my favourite songs: American Boy. I started dancing on my own before I was pulled up to someone else's chest. That someone was Ron who tried to act seductive by nibbling on my neck. The night continued and I danced with many HOT boys. When the clock struck 11, however the music stopped abruptly and the DJ got on the microphone.

"Now all of you cool kids listen up to Chloé's parents"

My father began, "As you all know Chloé is now 17 and she can apparate, so wherever you are Chloé come on stage." I apparated onto the stage, "Now as tradition stands we must urge Chloé to share her lovely voice with us all."

"What?!?!?!" I gave my dad a hasty glare as he pushed me toward the grand piano that he had magiked onto the stage. The crowd of friends applauded me to the piano. Once I settled on the bench in a way that would not wrinkle my navy and silver dress and I began my song. (This song was modified from its original version).

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Yeah, yeah, mmm

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
When you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe  
In myself, it's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

This is real

This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Yeah  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me ohhh

This is me whoooa

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me…

After the last chords of the song faded away I descended the stairs of the stage to a group of teens telling me I did great, and the music rebegan. I walked over to the tables around the room and got myself a glass of punch before I decided I needed fresh air and I headed out of the large oak doors to the gardens.

I walked around the gardens which was lit with lanterns that lead the way to the marble angel fountain. When I got there I sat down on the edge and dipped my fingers into the clear water. The music was faint in the distance and I was left to my thoughts, "What will I do? What if Dray doesn't like the old me? Well, he obviously likes you now, does that really matter? I'll tell him who I am later in the year if he still likes me." The inner battle raged on until I left my finish glass of punch on the edge of the fountain and I went toward the gazebo. It was gorgeous with its framework surrounded in vines and tea lights. I began to climb its steps when a hand came out from behind me to help me up "Here you go." The owner said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

HELP… for future chapters I have two way that I am thinking about going the light fun route or the semi-dark route So can yall leave me a review with whichever you would like best. Again the choices are:

Light-fun route

semi-dark route

Please take note that I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the songs mentioned throughout this story. I just love them sooooo much


	5. Bedtime and Tide Pools

"Thanks Dray"

"No problem Miss Chloe."

"Well, you are a mystery to me. I still have no idea who you are. Your hints have only narrowed it down to 9 people."

"9, really? Why 9?"

"You said you played quidditch for your house so that narrows it down to 9 people: the 7 players and the 2 alternates of the Slytherin team."

"Ouch... that hurt... you think I suck enough to be an alternate."

I laughed, "Ok so 7 and since I know that you are a boy from our dance earlier that narrows it down to 5 Slytherin players"

"5 thats all you can narrow it down to. Pffft... and I thought you were smart."

"And you a year so that brings me to 4: Zabini Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy"

"Wow I'm impressed Miss Angel, but I believe you can narrow it down even more." He held out his hand for me to take. I took it and he lead me to the center of the gazebo where we danced to Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell

"Okay your too smart to be Crabbe or Goyle"

"Thank you very much." he said in a 'thank god' voice.

Then it hit me like a bludger. "Shit, I gotta go. You know play hostess."

I knew he saw the change in my features and he answered in a defeated tone, "Alright I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, ok." I said as I left. How could he ever accept me for me. I cried silently as I descended the stairs of the gazebo. At the entrance of the ballroom I wiped my tears away and entered. The clock chimed midnight and it was time for the kids not of age yet to be sent over to their corresponding guest rooms. Thats when the alcohol came out and we drank and continued to dance until it was 3 in the morning and we all left the ballroom in a cheery mood (me because I had successfully avoided Dray) to sleep in their separate bedrooms in my hallway. Before I could escape to the comfort of my bed chambers, the ribbon of my mask was pulled and left my mask to fall to the floor.

"Chloe?" a voice said. I turned toward the sound.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I just want you to look into my eyes as I say this." I looked up into his silver eyes, "I'm sorry for what ever I have done to you. I was forced to do all of those horrible things because if I didn't I would have had to face the consequences from both my father and that idiotic dark lord. So, I truly am sorry ."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now, but only if you let us to get to know each other more before I tell you my old name. Deal?"

"Deal, good night Miss Angel." he said as he took my left hand and placed a kiss upon it.

I curtsied with a smile, "Goodnight Mr. Malfoy."

He picked up my mask and put it into my hand and kissed me on the cheek before turning away to start his trek to his guest bedroom.

When he turned the corner I entered into my chambers which I was sharing with Ginny. I changed into my pajamas and plopped myself into my bed after drinking a sobering potion. For there I swiftly went off into dreamland thinking the whole while about how much I liked the new Draco Malfoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning I was woken up by Oscar, my personal house elf. I got up, got ready and then went to my parents bedroom. "Hey mom."

"Hello darling."

"Is it possible for you to change my appearance back to what it was before and give me the list of charms to change back into myself?"

"Yes of course. You just want to tell everybody at your own pace."

"Yeah that's it exactly. I want to know who I can trust after this war and if they change their attitudes toward me as a muggleborn than I think that I could trust them."

"OK here you go." she gave me a list of incantations and I took them and put them inside my pocket to put inside my trunk. She then she muttered the incantations and I hugged her and left for some breakfast. When I made it to the dining room I heard everyone talking excitedly about the party the night before, but instead of joining them I just grabbed a piece of toast and left the room and walked toward the back doors that led to the beach. I walked for a bit while I finished my toast .

Once my toast was gone I dusted off the crumbs and decided to go for a jog on the beach so I transfigured my clothes into a jogging outfit and continued my journey along the beach.

The sea air chilled at my cheeks as I made my way across the beach giving my calves a workout. At the end of the beach I saw the silhouette of a boy on the rocks ahead of me.

I jogged up to him, "Why aren't you inside?"

At the sound of my voice he turned around and I saw his face, "Oh just out for a walk. I just needed to clear my mind. Why are you out without the savior and the temperamental one?"

"Well, I'm doing my morning jog and the only exercise that Ron and Harry will do involve a broom."

"Right the smart one's only weakness. So tell me, are you the headgirl?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Yes, you see I had a tad too much alcohol last night and I don't know anything anymore."

"You and alcohol. Sure, likely story. How old are you?"

"17 like you." I said offended by him thinking that I am underaged.

"You've change Granger."

"How so?"

"I don't know but you've changed. What happened?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you." and I stuck my tongue out wanting to get a rise out of him and made to run away when he caught me by the waist.

"I really want to know."

"To bad your gonna have to earn my trust."

"Ok fine." and he tossed me into the deep tide pool just at his feet.

"UGHHHHH MALFOY" I yelled and he just laughed and so I swung out my leg and made it connect with the back of his knees making him topple over into the pool as well.

He laughed when he resurfaced and saw me leave the pool and run back to the castle. "Granger where are you going?" he yelled after me.

When I reached the train platform I changed my clothes and went to say goodbye to my parents and Oscar before the train would leave.

"Hey mom. Do you think you could make my hair less bushy and you know." I said pointing to my chest.

"Yeah sure just go say goodbye to your father first, remember when you first decided to wear make-up"

"Yeah true. Be right back."

I entered my dad's office and said goodbye before I went back to my mother. She said the spells and I said goodbye to Oscar before I went back to the platform ready to embark on the journey that would be my final year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks to all my readers

Thanks to all my reviewers

I hope that you like this installment in Change from the Norm

I love you guys

Please remember that you can review this even if you dont have a login id so PLEASE Read and Review

3 K.C.

Gracias


	6. The Train Ride to the Ball

The train ride was very uneventful until the heads were called up into the front compartment. In the hallway I met a surprisingly cheerful Draco Malfoy passing by me in the hallway. The salty scent touched my nose as he passed. "Yo Malfoy!"

"Yes Granger?" He turned around and started to walk backwards I smirked and walked in front of him.

"Have fun on your early morning swim?"

"Surprisingly I did, believe it or not." he said while sticking out his tongue.

"Glad you did cause I sure didn't. I had to change my clothes before I got on the train I cant do magic because.... shit my birthday was just the other day. Damn I didn't need to change."

Dray laughed "The class' valedictorian forgot she was of age. My GOD what is the world coming to! Granger didn't even remember her own birthday." he teased

"Shut UP!!!" I said with an annoyed sarcastic voice.

He gave a hearty laugh. "Well, shall we enter?" We had, unknowingly to me, already arrived at our destination.

I passed him without answering and entered the compartment. There sitting in a black leather lazy-boy chair was Professor McGonagal. "Good now that you two have arrived we can begin." She went into a huge explanation on what our duties were to be, patrol schedules, and privileges. "You two will also be planing different functions for the school such as dances and end of the year trips for after final exams for each year and two for the 7th years."

We looked up curiously, "Do you mean like senior trips?" I questioned.

"Yes, exactly Hermione. Professor Dumbledore and I thought that a new tradition at Hogwarts should be formed and with the war being over we decided that we should cross over the magical border and bring in a muggle tradition. So, do you agree to all of the conditions of being a head."

We both nodded.

"Good, now I'll leave you both to plan the start of school ball. Write down all of your ideas on this white board to my left and the professors will prepare the Great Hall before you guys arrive and directly after the feast we shall have the ball. But of course you all shall have time to go and change after the feast which is why instead of sorting today we shall sort the houses tomorrow and the first years will sleep in the room of requirement for tonight."

"Alright professor." we both said.

"Remember make sure that you write your plans on that board and we will arrange the hall the way that you want it to be. Oh, and Mr. Malfoy please do not write on the board, I already have a hard enough time reading your essays I don't want to even try to decipher your handwriting when you write notes."

With a curt nod and a blush Dray says, "yes."

"Well then I shall leave you two be." With that she left with a quite pop.

"Okay, should we begin." I asked him.

"Of course." He responded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A couple of hours later the train slowed to a stop. By that time Dray and I were done completing the plans for the ball and we had returned to our prior compartments. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and I were getting off the train to go toward the horseless carriages when Ron held me back by the wrist. "What are you doing Ron? We need to get up to the school."

"I know, but first..." he pulled me behind a tree and pushed me up against it, and he kissed me. At the moment where his face touched mine I screamed, which made him pull back. "What's wrong?"

"Ron, I can't I don't really like you that way."

"Come on Chloé, I know you do." With that he leaned in again and upon seeing his intention I aimed my knee at the right spot to make him double over and let go of me. With him on the ground I ran toward the carriages and jumped into the first one that I got to.

"Hello again, Granger. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

I turned to the voice and "Shit!" there was Malfoy, Zabini and Greengrass. They sniggered. "Sorry I'll just be quite."

"It's okay Granger we won't bite." said a husky voiced Zabini. "Come on don't be so nervous, the rest of us Slytherins this year don't have to be jerks anymore with our parents in jail."

"Thanks Blaise. So, how were your summers."

"Well I didn't do much I just stayed at my vineyard in Italy and hung out with my great aunt Patsy."

"Lucky! I just learned how to cook at the manner." said a clearly jealous Daphne.

"I just read all summer, I had nothing else to do until Angel's party." stated Draco.

"Yeah, that was some party." I said.

"It sure was" agreed Dray while staring out into space.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's done that this whole day so far. I think he likes that Angel girl" Daphne said with a smirk.

I laughed "Yo, Malfoy you like a Gryffindor eh?"

"So, who cares?" said a red-faced Malfoy.

"The king of all Gryff hater likes a Gryff, I never thought that I would ever see the day." I smirked, "I guess we aren't so disgusting after all Malfoy, are we?"

"I guess Gryffindors aren't as disgusting as before." he teased.

"Well Slytherins aren't that bad when they don't smell like low tide," I smirked.

"You know that was your fault."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Draco "Ferret" Malfoy."

Everyone laughed, he had apparently told his friends about what occurred at the beach. The carriage stopped and we all exited. "You know your surprisingly fun to talk to. Well we need to separate from here see ya Hermione."

"Toodles!" I shouted as I walked away to join up with the Gryffs. Once there I caught up with Harry and he asked:

"Where have you been?"

"The dunce, otherwise known as Ronald, held me back after we got off the train, but I escaped."

"Escaped what exactly?"

"Him molesting me."

"What do you mean?" Ginny interrupted.

"You'll see what I mean he's coming this way. See y'all later." With that I left the two of them in confusion to join up with Lavender and Parvati at the door to enter and sit at the end of the Gryffindor table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With the feast completed, we all headed up to our respective towers (and the 1st years went to the RoR). We all got ready for the dance quickly and I convinced the girls to go down before me and to tell Ron that I was already on my way to the great hall. When I knew that the common room was empty I took out the piece of paper that my mother had given me and I said the incantations and turned myself back into Chloé and made my way downstairs to the great hall. By the time that I arrived the music had started and all the students were dancing.

I entered and went over to the punch bowl and poured myself a glass. After downing all of my glass a dark haired Ravenclaw named Terry Boot asked me to dance. I shook my head yes and we made our way over to the dance floor and began to grind.


	7. The Ball

The night went on and I danced with many other boys. When the clock chimed 10 however, I found myself in unfortunately familiar arms. "Hey there babe? I think that after this we should meet in the classroom across from the common room, meet me there." he demanded.

"No I don't feel like doing that Ronald." I spat.

He turned me around to forward grind and when I tried to resist he only held onto my hips even harder. I winced and said, "Ron please don't."

But instead of doing what I asked he leaned in and tried to kiss me. I leaned back to escape but respond to that he only took one of his hands and moved it behind my head to push me in. When I realized I had no escape I decided to keep my lips sealed shut and my eyes open to see if anyone could help me. He tried to pry my mouth open with his tongue and a bright idea came into my head.

I opened my mouth wide and once his tongue entered I bit down hard. With a yelp he removed his tongue and let go of me to clutch his mouth, "I told you not to." I said as I walked away.

Disgusted with the taste of Ronald in my mouth I did a mouth rinsing charm and downed one cup of punch quickly. "Wow, you do know that the punch is spiked, right Miss Angel?"

"Yup and that is why I need more."

"What happened?"

"You know the person that you think of as a sibling trying to make out with you business, it can kinda scar you unless your drunk. You know what I mean right Dray?"

"I guess so. Here come on lets go dance." With that he lead me onto the dance floor as MIRACLE by Cascada came on.

Boy meets girl

you were my dream, my world

But I was blind

you cheated on me from behind

So on my own

I feel so all alone

Though I know it's true

I'm still in love with you  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me  
Miracle...  
Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
'Cause I know for sure  
My love is real, my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
'Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me  
Miracle...  
Miracle...  
MIRACLE

With the end of the song came the end of all of my worries about Ron forceing me to do things that I didn't want to do.

"Chloé where are you taking me?" Dray asked as I pulled him out of the Great Hall.

"Are the Head Dorms finally ready?" I asked him once we were in a quieter area.

"Yeah, but I move in tomorrow with Granger."

"Okay, take me there."

"Alright." With that he pulled me up one set of stairs to face a portrait of the founders of the school. "Unity. So now can you tell me who you were?"

The portrait swung open and he pulled me inside and shut the entrance behind him. "I think that I can trust you Dray, but I still need more time."

With that I kissed him and pushed him onto the sofa. I climbed up onto him and kissed him more passionately until I heard the clock by the fire chimed 11.

"Dray we need to get back to the ball before it ends we only have one more hour." I said as I rearranged my dress to a more appropriate position.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes come on." I said as I dragged him off the sofa and out of the portrait hole and back to the Great Hall.

"Come on lets dance some more" as I dragged him onto the dance floor.

As we bumped and grinded into each other he bit and kissed my neck and soldiers. Each time he kissed me I felt a surge of energy go through me and with every bump came a change in hand position and every time he moved against me I felt even more energy. In the need for more firiction between our two bodies I turned around to face him and stopped dancing to kiss him. He smiled against my lips and when I pulled away we began to grind once again.

Then It was time for the last dance. All the single students left when the song began.

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round

"Guess what"

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears

"What?" He asked to humor me.

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by

"I never really liked this song"

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes

He laughed "me neither..."

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

"Personally I think that it is because I never really had a good experience with it. Every time I heard it before I had Pansy hanging around my neck complaining the whole time." he continued.

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

"Pansy...hmm... what happened to her? Why isn't she here this year?"

"Ohh... ummm... well she and her family are now sharing a cell in Azkaban for being against the Order throughout the war."

And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever

"Ohh that must be tough, I mean she was one of your friends right?"

"Yeah, but hey what can I say Karma's a bitch and she had done too many things wrong throughout the war. And anyways I have made a much better friend since the end of the war so it makes it better." I smiled

And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart Turnaround bright eyes Turnaround bright eyes Turnaround, Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be Turnaround, Every now then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing that I just wouldn't do Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart Nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart

We looked into each others eyes until the last chord and when the last chord was struck he kissed me and he led me off the dance floor "Well, good night. Do wanna go to Hogsmeade with me on the first trip?"

"Yeah, I would like that. Well I gotta go back up to the dorms, good night." He took my hand and looked into my eyes before saying good night and kissing my knuckles lightly. With that he turned and left me at the fork between the stairs to the dungeon and the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. I hid in a nearby alcove to transfigure myself back into Hermione before heading for the stairs.

On the staircase I met up with Lavender, Ginny, and Harry and we all walked up to the common room. I shut the portrait feeling relieved that Ron had not dragged me into the classroom that he mentioned earlier, and wondering if he was still waiting there. I laughed at that thought and ran up to my dorms for a good nights sleep dreaming about what could possibly happen on my date with Dray.


	8. FML

The next morning I awoke with a foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach. Feeling uneasy I got out of bed and got ready for breakfast and my move over to the head dorm rooms. The feeling, which I thought would settle with a shower never went away and this resulted me in getting Ginny up and ready before I entered the common room where I would probably be the only one awake. She grumbled but got up and ready swearing the whole time that I had better have a good reason for waking her up this early on a school day.

"Quit your mumbling and hurry up! I'm hungry!" I whisper-yelled as to not wake up her sleeping roommates.

"Hahaha you sounded like Ron just then." she saw me stiffen at the mention of his name. "Myo is this all about what my brother did on the way up to the school."

"In part, yes," I said looking down and taking a sudden interest in my shoes. "The other part happened when he tried to kiss me at the ball and he was trapping me and then when he basically demanded that I meet him in the 'Shaging Room.'"

Ginny covered her mouth in shock, "You didn't go did you?" she stated rather than questioned.

"No I didn't that would be the equivalent of incest in my mind, I mean ewww. He is like a brother to me neverminding the fact that were like second cousins or something like that."

"Good," she released in a sigh. "You need to know something about pureblood males. Mind you this does not apply to any other blood type. Long ago before the time of Merlin the ideals of purebloods became known. They were superior and any others of non-pureblood decent with magical talents were either made into slaves or they were killed, and the price of consorting with one meant death to any pure one that dared. One such person was Lady Gemmaline Leovolin daughter. Her father was the ruler of the magical kingdom, king if you will. He caught wind of this and instead of facing shame he placed a curse upon the purebloods. The curse said that pureblood males were to choose their wifes with rings. These rings were designed so that when the man found the perfect pureblooded woman for him than he would place the ring upon her finger during intercourse. This would ensure the pregnancy of the woman and it would obligate the women of those days to marry. That is what happened to Lady Leovolin, she was raped and impregnated by her raper so she was forced to marry the evil man and bare the Malfoy name and create the Malfoy heir."

I sat on her bed wide eyed and amazed, "you don't think Ron would do that to me, do you?"

"He has loved you in this way since his second year and I think now he is worried about that slytherin from your birthday. I think that he would do anything in order to marry you. Please becareful, Myo."

"Ginny is the ring your talking about the green and blue ring that he wears on a chain around his neck."

She nodded, "all of them look like that except the Malfoy rings. Being the only family in exsistance that are directly related to Lord Leovolin has led to them, of course, having more extravagent rings. Theirs are Platnum instead of gold and they have diamond and Emeralds making a mosaic rendition of the Leovolin crest."

"Wow, god thats scary. Maybe I should wear a chastity belt Fuck My Life," I said trying to wipe the worried look on Ginny's face. She laughed and I did to beside her. She was finally ready so we both left for the Great Hall.

In the Hall we sat down so I was in between Neville and Ginny and across from Harry and Ron. Ron was scaring me with his gaze so I had a brain blast and I thought of a way to protect myself. "Hey Neville, after we get our schedules we should head to the library I need some help with the Herbology text we read over the summer. You know how that is my weak subject."

"Okay Hermione. What do you need help on in the book?"

"I dunno it something like Chapter 8 or 9, I totally forget which."

"Oh alright yeah your right we will need the library I was having trouble with those two chapters myself."

With a couple more bites chewed and traveling to the stomach and our schedules in our hands I left with Neville for the Herbology section of the library. Once there we flipped our books open to chapter 9: Allergy Inducers. "Okay, I was confused are there any plants that will cause a temporary allergy to metals?"

"Yes," he said, "but only pure metals like gold."

"Perfect," I said taking notes on a bit of parchment that I had. "What symptoms to they create?"

"Hmm, lets see" he said flipping the page and skimming the paragraphs. "Hives, swelling, redness, congestion, coughing and nausea."

I took those notes down and then I looked at which plants caused which allergys.

_Gold-_I wrote _is caused by the Aurula plant typically gold in color with dark emerald leaves-effect: one week per ounce of leaves ingested dried DO NOT: eat more than 3 ounces at a time, too much at one time can lead to permanent effects. _

_Platinum- caused by the Francio plant, native in fields and is often mistaken as white clovers. They must be picked at midnight to differentiate between Francios and clovers: they give off a silvery glow. Effect: one month per ounce of nectar. DO NOT: ingest more than one ounce at a time the nectar is lethal if taken in high dose._

"Thanks Neville, we should leave for transfig now or else McGonagal will throw a hissy fit."

"Yeah, good idea. I don't wanna start school on her bad side already." I smiled at him and we left the library to officially start off our last year at Hogwarts alongside our fellow classmates in Slytherin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry Guys, I know its been along time but I had to settle all of my school stuff so I can graduate and go to college next year. Well I hope you liked this installment of Change From the Norm.

As always thanks to my reviewers and favoriters and alerters

So I have a challenge for you:

CHALLENGE:

can you spot the relationships between the plants and the metals?

Whoever can name the relationships gets a character in the story named after them in the future chapters.

PS. Reviews motivate me to write and please or write and prove wrong

Whats your opinion I want to know?

As always

love K.C.


	9. The Infirmary

Classes for the first day were of course interesting and right after dinner I went to Madame Pomfrey to get her personal approval on what I was about to do. I opened the doors to the infirmary and was glad not to see anyone hurt on the first day back. I go to her office in the back of the room , "Madame, I was wondering if I could have some help."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well you know how I'm Chloe Angel, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of that, Dumbledore informed me of that yesterday, but I guess you decided to let everyone when you were ready."

"Yes, exactly. But, now I was informed of the Pureblood female curse and I was wondering if I could possibly take doses of Aurula and Francio under your guidance. Yes thats a good idea but you will have to lock away all of your platinum and gold jewelry because at the slightest touch you could swell like a balloon. This is genius Hermione I think this might be the way to stop the male dominance in the Pureblood lines. Here let me go and get your first dosages now." As she stepped back into her office, a first year girl came in holding her hand and crying. I went up to the girl and asked in what I hoped was a soothing voice, "Hi, what happened to you hand?"

"I...I... missed the last step and landed on my hand." She go out before she looked down at her shoes allowing her hair to fall in front of her face.

"Here let me see it." she held out her hand and it was all black and blue. "Ouch, that must have been a big fall, but its nothing I can't help you with."

"Thank you, umm..., Ms. Head Girl I would've had my brother fix it for me but I can't find him anywhere."

I did the necessary spells and looked up at her face. Silver eyes, platinum hair, gosh the girl had to be related to the Malfoys. "Well now that you right arm is patched up, Hello my name is Hermione Granger, whats yours?"

"I'm Madeleine Malfoy, but everyone calls me Mattie. Thank you very much. If you see my brother Draco before me tell him he is a jerk for hiding from me."

"I'll make sure I do. It was nice to meet you." and she left at the same time that the mediwitch came in.

"All right I have your first dose of leafs and nectar here, just come back next week when you are ready for you next dose."

"Okay Madame I will and before I take this I'll make sure that all of my platinum and gold jewelry is sent back home to my mother, until I finish with the dosages. Okay, thank you very much Madame and I promise that I'll send away my jewelry at once."

"Your welcome." she said as I turned out of the door.

With that I headed up to the head dorms that were just fitted with my stuff. I went up to my room and saw my room was Blue and Silver to represent my family crest's colors. I searched through my trunk for my jewelry and sent out all of my gold and platinum jewelry with a letter to my mother about my situation. With all that completed I went to the bathroom and saw that there was nothing gold in there and relaxed as I drank and ate the two things that would keep me one step safer from an unwanted relationship and pregnancy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To all of my readers: THANK YOU!!!

To all my reviewers: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!


	10. The Idea Worked

The next day went by easily with only one major complication. It occurred at dinner when Ron sat next to me and said, "I'm sorry that I have been such a jerk and a half will you forgive me?" thinking that he was being sincere I nodded and hugged him. He than said "Here I got something for you." and he pulled out the ring. Ginny looked wide-eyed across the table at me.

"Oh its beautiful Ron but I'm afraid that I cannot accept it."

"Nonsense" he said as he pushed the metal into my palm and thats when it started: the itchiness, the swelling the cold like symptoms. With that I ran from the Great Room and headed to Madame Pomfrey's office.

She came out of the office and exclaimed, "Goodness, what happened?" she ran over to me dropping her tea in the process. She led me over to a bed and instructed me to lay down while she got what was necessary to calm the reactions. As I lay there the doors swung open to reveal Dray and his sister Mattie who was holding her stomach. I turned towards them and they looked at me oddly before Draco noticed who I was.

"Well well well, the Head Girl looks like Hitch after he ate some shellfish."

"It's not that bad is it?"

"Yeah it kind of is."

"Hi Mattie, whats wrong with you?"

She looked up at me and said, "I've got a stomach ache, Ms. Head Girl."

"You don't have to call me that. You can call me C...Hermione. Hmmm, Malfoy get some tentacular leaves and bubble juice."

"Thats an odd combo don't you think Granger."

"I know it sounds weird but it works wonders." he left for Pomfrey's supply closet as she was coming out of it.

"Here you go dear drink it all up, here is another serving in case something like this happens again." she said as she handed me both a glass of blue liquid and a bottle of the same.

"Thank you Madame." She left but not before looking at Mattie oddly because she was sitting on the end of my bed. "I'm guessing you're helping her Miss Granger." she stated with a wave of her hand.

When Malfoy came back with the bubble juice and tentacular leaves

I conjured a juicer and I put two leaves into it. When the juice came out in drops I counted the drops. "Hmm... 10 drops of tentacular juice, and per every drop you have 2 teaspoons of bubble juice." I mixed the 20 teaspoons of bubble juice with the tentacular juice. I then conjured up a measureing spoon and a glass. "Now four table spoons should do the trick." I measured it out carefully and gave Mattie the glass, "Now after this you may want more because it can be quite sweet depending on the freshness of the leaves. But you can't have anymore than you need, okay?"

Mattie nodded and downed the glass and gave me the glass, "Thank you I feel much better." she left leaving Malfoy and I together alone. "Thank you, Granger. I must say that you look better now than you did when I left for the supplies. What happened?"

"My allergies decided to act up."

"Allergies, but wizards don't have allergies. Did you take something that made get an allergy?" I nodded, "Why?"

"My dear pureblooded friend Ronald Weasley has got it in his head that he wants me to have his child and I'm taking the precautionary steps to make sure that doesn't happen."

"So let me guess your allergic to the color red."

I laughed and shook my head, "Not quite, more like the color gold."

His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "B...b...but that works only on purebloods." he stammered as he tried to find the right words to say.

"The legend says that but Ronald apparently has a theory that it will work on muggleborns as well. Needless to say I'm happy I don't have to share a common room with him this year."

"I can understand that. But isn't he your best friend?" he asked frozen as I was walking towards our dorm.

"He was until the Angel's ball. And apparently I missed all the signs he was showing that he was my stalker." with that We walked in silence until we were at the entrance of our dorm rooms.

As he whispered the password I was yanked into a close by alcove and shoved hard against the wall. "Fuck" I said as my captor stripped me naked with his wand and silenced me before I could scream. Than I was pushed harder into the wall as my redheaded captor tried to put something onto my ring finger when the metal touched my skin I inflated like a balloon and the ring would fit onto my finger. That is when Draco found me.

"What the fuck weasel!" he yelled as he silently cast petrificus totalus on him. "Weekend detentions for the rest of the year and a meeting with your parents, you head of house and the headmaster." I silently put on my close and ran for my new common room and collapsed onto the navy sofa facing the fireplace and began to cry.

_Why me?_ I thought over and over again until Draco reentered the room and got my blue tonic out of my bag and gave it to me to drink. He looked at me again and asked, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head no and tried to speak but no noise came out of my moving lips. He waved his arm and released me from my silent state. "Why would he do this to me? Why would one of my best friends try to do that to me?" I sobbed.

He grabbed me, pulled me close and rocked us back and forth, "I don't know Hermione. I really don't know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As always I 3 u guys

btw I love reviews!!!!

K.C.

GRACIAS


	11. A Date With Dray

The next morning I woke in the same position that I fell asleep in. I looked up and saw his face leaned against the wall. Here sleeping, Draco looked so much different that he had in our previous years. He looked almost calm, well as calm as a 6 foot 3 guy could look. It was then that a pang hit me he could be the one.

My parents had warned me once when I was little that it seemed to e a tradition in my family to fall in love with someone after they have viewed them in a different light. I got up slowly, as to not wake Draco, and contemplated my situation.

When I was standing Draco woke up. "What happened?" he asked disoriented rubbing his face and messing up his hair.

I giggled, "You actually showed concern last night is what happened."

"I did didn't I, father would be so proud," he responded jokingly.

Looking him in the eye I said, "Thanks." and walked up to my room

"Wait," he said while grabbing a hold of my wrist. "Do you want to do something today it is Saturday after all."

"Yes, I would like to do something with you but it's a Hogsmeade trip day and I have a date. So if you'll excuse me."

"A date?... with who?"

"No one of your concern."

"It must be a Hufflepuff than."

I shook my head and walked up the stairs getting ready for the trip into Hogsmeade with my new friend downstairs. I changed into the clothes I would wear and covered them in my Hogwarts' robe. "See you later Draco." I yelled as I stepped out of the portrait hole.

I then walked to the Room of Requirement (RoR) and transformed my body into it's original shape and colors. On my way to the Entrance Hall I received many once overs, compliments and offers of dates that very same day. When I made it to the front steps I saw him in his greased back hair wearing fancy clothing fit for a prince.

He saw me and waved as he made his way over to me. "Well, well, well Miss Angel don't we look gorgeous today." he offered his arm

I laughed and weaved mine through his. "Why thank you good sir, I must say that you look dashing today."

We chatted until we reached the village and then we set out exploring the already student populated streets.

We entered a bookstore and I went onto a search for the missing tome of my Alchemy collection. As I looked through the shelves with Dray, the doors opened with a bang at the front of the shop. I looked over the shelves to see Ron enter the shop with that I quickly ducked down and led Dray to the side exit of the shop. He looked at me questionably and asked, "What's wrong?"

I answered as sincerely as I could, "It was getting too crowded in there."

"Yeah I don't like the Weasle either. What'd he do to you?"

"Long story short we disagreed over a major issue and we've been silently fighting ever since."

"Oh," he looked at me oddly, "Lets head over to the Thirsty Fountain for some drinks."

"Sure that would be great." I said with a hesitant smile.

"You know that you've narrowed who you are down to five people in Gryffindor for me."

"Really have I?"

"Yes, well actually three."

"Hmm... interesting" I said as we entered the coffee shop.

After our drinks he led us back to the castle where we separated on the steps after a kiss. I went my way back to the RoR and changed back into my old body before I walked back to the head dorms making sure that all of my outfit was covered my my cloak.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As always thanks to my many reviewers and readers...

have any thoughts on how to improve my story tell me by sending me a PM or reviewing/critiquing my work by pushing the green button.

3 K.C


	12. Time Passes and Prep Begins

The next day I woke up early and left the castle to soak in the last few rays of sunshine left of the summer. On my way out I made a pit stop in the Great Hall and grabbed myself a couple of croissants and a bottle of pumpkin juice. I was on my way out of the building and grabbed the handle to the grand oak doors before I felt them open on their own. On the other side of the doors was Hagrid who looked tired and out of breath. He ran past me with a simple wave and went up the stairs as I went through the open doors.

Outside it felt so wonderful to have the sun shining against my skin it was like being splashed with a bucket of hot water. The combination of this and the hot sun rays caused me to calm down about all the drama that was happening to me. It made me remember the day prior when Dray had taken me out to Hogsmeade.

I made my way over to my favourite tree by the lake and sat down with my bare feet dipping in the water. I sat there and thought. It had been a while since I had done that so I grasped the opportunity. My mind went wild and because it was a Sunday it wasn't working on a time limit. Unfortunately the thoughts running through my mind weren't all that comforting.

'Why had Dray wanted to take me out when he was already going with me (Angel me) to Hogsmeade? Was he pitying me?'

'Is he as confused as I am?'

'What about Ron....He's being the biggest prick ever! What happened to the childlike Ron? The one that was always there? The one that didn't even knew what sex was?'

Internally I knew the answer to these and I started to cry from the stress that these questions were placing on me.

Time went by afterwards with only one more similar incident with Ron. I grew closer to Dray in both of "skins." In one body I was his friend and partner for rounds, and in another I was slowly becoming what seemed to be his girlfriend. Before we all knew it was the week before we all left for Christmas break.

I was outside looking up at the stars one night after dinner when Ginny came out to find me, "Mi, come on in its girls' night we need to plan your outfit for tomorrows competition."

"WHAT!?! That's tomorrow?"

"Yeah you goof come on. You need to look smoking!" she said with a wink.

I giggled and let her drag me up the stairs

Upon entering the castle, I saw a notice on the board by the main doors. "TALENT COMPETITION TONIGHT: sign up below and showcase yourself in front of our judges," it read. I signed up on the clipboard below it and followed Ginny up the stairs.

The next morning we woke up in my room and we took over the bathroom before Dray could even touch it and we began our preparations for that night. The night before we had chosen my outfits the night before and we had practiced my costume change for that night. My plan was to first as Hermione play a piece on the flute then four acts later I would be closing the show after Dray with me as Chloé singing and playing the piano.

I had chosen my songs and was nervously reviewing the music in front of me when I saw Dray looking out of the common room window at the sky. I asked him what he was looking at and he held out his hand for me to grasp and pulled me to the window. "Look up at the sky, the colors are always changing a this time of night."

I looked up and gasped at the orangey glow in the sky,"it's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. Well I got to start getting ready for the show, see ya."

"Yeah see ya," I replied while my eyes were still glued to the sky. Looking up at the sky an idea popped into my head. I then proceeded to run out of the dorm to Dumbledore's office to change the set up of the show by only switching my names on the list and keeping the same acts per slot.

* * *

Sorry about how long its been since Ive written for this story and the others but with my summer job and school it was hard to find time to write.

As always I love all of my readers and I encourage then to R&R because reviews encourage me to write


	13. The Competition

In the hours prior to the show I had put the finishing touches on my new song I was going to sing. The Time was fifteen minutes before I had to be in the Great Hall to put the finishing touches on the decoration and the set list. Dray and I had the duties of surveying all that was going on backstage. And we also had to announce who was up on stage.

In the week prior to this day, Dray and I came up with idea of how after the talent show there should also be a dance to celebrate the winter holidays. Dumbledore was ecstatic with our ideas and suggested that we make it a DJ/Karaoke dance. We agreed and started making the arrangements.

I took one last look in the mirror to scrutinize my makeup, looked at Ginny, thanked her and left for the Great Hall. Once I got there I saw Dray hanging up tinsel on the Christmas tree so I set off to light up the menorah on the opposite wall.

When he saw me he looked at my work and nodded in approval as he walked over to where i was working, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," I said and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Got a date for tonight?"

"No, why?" I looked at him curiously

He smirked, "Will you allow me to take you to the ball?"

"My my my, Mr. Malfoy asking a Mudblood to the ball... Curious." In reply he stuck out his tongue. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh you mean Chloé?" I nodded. "Well I guess we've been hanging out but I don't see her enough for her to be m y girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes at him, laughing, "Well in that case, I would be delighted if you were to escort me to the ball this evening after I whoop you in the talent show."

"I'm happy that you have been coerced into going to the ball with me, happy maiden, however i do not believe the untrue insinuations that you are making." He said in a stately voice and deep bow.

I laughed, "Well if I don't whoop you in the talent show I'm sure a Gryffindor will."

"That may be true, but I want to see you beat me."

I narrowed my eyes at him in mock anger "Only time will tell my friend, only time will tell."

With that he left laughing and continued to set up the room. And I decided that he would find out who I really was that night during the dance.

* * *

A few acts have gone by, Pansy and other girls from Slytherin had started the night with "Toxic" as sung by Brittany Spears, and did not impress the judges in the panel: Professor Flitwick, Proffesor Lupin (Who had comeback to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts) and Professor McGonogal. Next it had been Ginny and her other best friend Luna doing some gymnastic routines across the stage. Afterwards It had been Crabbe and Goyle with defensive techniques, then it was Lavender doing a light show with various potions that would explode with light and change colors upon the addition of a only one other ingredient each time. Then it was me as Chloé.

I heard Dray announce me before the curtains at the front of the small stage was pulled back. I stepped up to the microphone and explained why I have chosen this song. "Years before this most recent war, there was a man named Hitler who had made it his mission to rid his country and those surrounding Germany of Jewish people. The song I'm about to play was written by the renowned American composer, John Williams, for a movie that portrayed not only the horrors of this world war, but also the dangers that others faced in order to help those who were going to be killed. It reminded me greatly of this past war and how HE wanted to drive all the muggleborns out of the magical world." And with that I flicked my wand so that the hall played the gentle accompaniment to Schindler's List. When I was finished the crowd clapped and I announced the next singer. "I'm filling in for Hermione, cause she's getting ready for her act but, the next act is your very own Head Boy, Draco Malfoy."

I left the stage and said good luck as I left for the changing rooms where I met Ginny and she helped me to change quickly. As I was changing I heard a guitar being strummed on the stage and as soon as i was done I made my way to the side of the stage to await my cue. As I waited I listened to Dray singing, of course I had heard him singing before, like when he forgets to sound proof the bathroom and his bedroom, but this time his voice melded with the guitar notes and chords. He was singing my favourite song, The White Tie Affair's song called Candle. He too had enchanted the stage to play the accompaniment of his song. His voice was so smooth that I instantly began to like him over again.

I took a ride on a February morning,  
Just getting over it and dealing with the mourning,  
I started thinking out loud: I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired,  
My baby's flying off the edge of the road,  
She's saying, "I'm so sorry about that note",  
That left me all alone,  
But I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired

Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me what's wrong,  
I'd be lying if I told you,  
Losing you was something I could handle,  
Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me how long,  
All this darkness will surround you,  
Cuz I'm burning for you,  
Burning like a candle

Seven days since I've seen your face,  
Seven nights I have laid to waste,  
I'm burning out now,  
I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired,  
I know we're hanging at the end of the road,  
We've flown too high, make a swarm too low,  
I heard her screaming out loud,  
I heard her screaming out loud

Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me what's wrong,  
I'd be lying if I told you,  
Losing you was something I could handle,  
Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me how long,  
All this darkness will surround you,  
Cuz I'm burning for you,  
Burning like a candle

Think,  
All the things that you say,  
What are the things that you mean,  
What are the things that you say say say to me,  
Cuz your tragedy,  
A queen for his majesty,  
All this blasphemy  
Your kingdom is crumbling,  
You're a tragedy,  
A queen for his majesty,  
All this blasphemy  
Your kingdom is crumbling,

Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me what's wrong,  
I'd be lying if I told you,  
Losing you was something I could handle,  
Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me how long,  
All this darkness will surround you,  
Cuz I'm burning for you,  
Burning like a candle

Burning for you,  
Burning like a candle,  
Burning for you,  
Burning like a candle

As he continued to sing I danced on the side of the stage and when he finished his song he was looking at me with a genuine smile on his face. I blushed at being caught. And then he announced me onto the stage, "Now let's give it up for the final act of tonight, your Head Girl, and in my opinion the better part of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger. " I walked onto the stage and blushed in the process.

As soon as I had gotten onto the stage I magicked a black piano onto the stage. I turned the screen behind me a deep midnight blue with small shining white dots to represent the night sky. I proceeded to turn to the mike, "This song goes out to a good friend of mine and I hope they'll get the message: I've never felt this way before." I sat down on the sleek polished wood of the piano bench and adjusted the mike so that it was at the perfect level.

**I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the rooms pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it wont end though  
Alone**

**(drums enter with guitar from the enchanted backdrop)**

**Till now, I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone**

**You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone**

**Ooohhhh waaaooohhh**

**Till now, I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone**

**Waohhhhh **

With the last chord everyone applauded and I left the stage and was pulled into a side closet. Lips were upon me in seconds and I had little time to react. I heard the mysterious figure say, "I knew it!" and I recognized the voice and stiffened. "What's wrong babe." With that he turned on the light in the room and his mop of red hair was apparent in the light. With his hands off of me to turn on the light I ran out of the room and went back onto the stage where I knew they would be announcing the winners. And as I ran I heard him call me back. I turned for a quick look and noticed him running towards me only to be stopped by a foot that was placed in his path. I kept running and noticed Harry pulling a protesting Ron out of the Great Hall.

I slowed to a walk and went onto the stage to join the line. Soon to be followed by a disguised Dobby as me (Chloé). Then came the announcement of the winners. "Now I would like to present the top three acts," said an excited Dumbledore. "In third place is the gymnast duet, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. " He presented them with their awards and ribbons. "Next in second place is Draco Malfoy." He was presented the award and ribbon and smiled at me. "Now for our first place winner, I would like to present this award to Hermione Granger for her wonderful singing talent." I stepped up to the headmaster and collected my award and ribbon. I went back into the line but not before I saw Dray smiling and clapping enthusiastically. Once I was back in line, Dumbledore clapped "Let the festivities begin!" and suddenly the hall was filled with loud music and people were making their way to the sign up sheet for the karaoke.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who likes to read my writing!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love you guys....

Now the speech:

I, sadly, do not own harry potter or the characters involved, though I semi own Chloé ....

The song at the end of the chapter was "Alone" by Heart.

And congrats with a joint effort between MattieMalfoy and Writer In The Valley the challenge from chapter 8 has been complete!

THANKS FOR READING


End file.
